


The Shattered Glass

by nymeriastar



Category: Markiplier- Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Who Killed Markiplier, Who Killed Markiplier- fandom, YouTuber Fiction, Youtubers
Genre: F/M, May have slow updates, aftermath of Who Killed Markiplier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymeriastar/pseuds/nymeriastar
Summary: Betrayal. An act of betraying someone or something, or the fact of someone or something being betrayed.For you, however…it is so much more than that. You only wanted to live. You only wanted to have fun and meet new people...but what a mess it had escalated itself to.So, you were without a body, stuck in a mirror and wanting revenge against the evil that had taken over your what was yours.For now however…all you could do was stare at the world through a shattered glass.{This is a fanfiction based on the aftermath of Who Killed Markiplier. In this, the viewer is a female. Ships will be a slow buildup. Thanks for supporting this! }





	The Shattered Glass

Anger boiled within you as you slammed fists over and over against the mirror that was currently your new “home”. How dare they do this to you?! That was your body! You had allowed them to come along because you wanted things to be fixed between everyone…and look at how they had paid the kindness you had offered! 

“Damien, Celine! Detective! Coronel! Is anyone out there?!”

Rage made you see red and you shivered as well; breath hitching and your fists sore from the constant hitting. While you were outraged, your voice did not waver, and it boomed loudly; however, no one came…

Was…this it?

Your anger deflated at not having any response to your justified demands and you ceased hitting the crystal with your hands, now resting them against it and trying to gather your wits. What on Earth had just happened?

You had…died.

Well, that much was obvious…but you were alive because Damien and Celine had guided you back and hitched a ride with you. Being such a good friend and trusting them both to do the right thing, you agreed to have them within you—however…something else had tagged along.

Some spirit within the house, perhaps. You had no idea, Celine was the one that understood the paranormal…you were just a spectator of sorts. Hell, even seeing those odd visions was because of her interventions. 

You were powerless.

You could not escape. 

You lower your hands and gently rummage them along your hair. Body or not, you still had your image intact…or perhaps it was an illusion you made to comfort yourself about your situation. It didn’t matter, however…you needed to find a way out.

“…I can’t. I’m stuck here…and no one will save me this time.”

Anguish made you quiver, extinguishing the embers of your anger and worry creeping in each second that passed. 

“What…should I do?”

Silence reigned as you pondered about your situation. It was nearly maddening, considering the manor was full of sounds, especially after Mark’s murder…which turned out to be a surprisingly elaborate plan for revenge against the betrayal Celine and the Coronel had done. 

While you had found it extreme at first, now you could understand how much rage Mark must had felt to do such a thing against himself. Not that it made it right, but sympathy for the devil was something common for a reason, no?

“Perhaps…I can move somewhere else?”

 

You shut your eyes and focused, trying to visualize yourself on the window next to you. However, that did not work at all.

Regardless, your gut told you that this was the right way to move around. This HAD to work; you needed to find the Coronel and get his help. He might not be much help in the arcane arts as Celine is, but at least you would not be alone.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a generalized idea of what I think would happen to the viewer (us) after Who Killed Markiplier. If you find this interesting, let me know and I will continue the series!


End file.
